


Prayer's to be heard

by fluffylittlewings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Praying to Castiel, Sexual Content, Wall Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffylittlewings/pseuds/fluffylittlewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prays to Castiel more than he should, but when a little alone time leaves Dean beckoning the angel to his side, he doesn't even know that Castiel can hear him. It's only when his prayers are answered that Castiel fully understands Deans true intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer's to be heard

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by carry-on-my-assbutt-destiel

Dean slumped onto his bed, feeling his muscles begin to relax beneath him; driving for 6 hours straight could prove stiffening to say the least.

He needed to just relax, finally getting some silence to listen to this own thoughts. Closing his eyes, he chuckled to himself as he pictured Castiel being thrown against the wall by the demon they had just hunted. He watched as the scene unfolded in his mind, Cas rendered helpless as the demon pinned him there with ease. A little spark set him off, his dick twitching as he thought of Castiel forced up against that wall; and it was all he could do to keep his hand from hovering over the sudden growing bulge in his jeans.

The demon soon dispersed from his mind, and instead Dean was in its place, pinning the angel to the wall with his hand clasped around his tie. Cas' face was beautiful, a mixture of terror and lust as Dean grabbed his jaw and pushed his head to the side, nibbling and biting at the skin running up to his neck. Grunts and whimpers left the angels lips as Dean let his other hand explore under Castiel’s shirt.

“Castiel, you look nice pressed up against a wall” He mumbled, clipping the button from his jeans and venturing his hand down his boxers.

Cas bit his lip, not moving an inch as Dean began to grind against the angels hips, his real hand reaching down and slowly pumping on his hardened dick.

“Cas” He smiled, kissing down his jaw line “I need you here”

Dean really did, wishing the scene unfolding in his head was actually happening, his hand gaining speed as his need grew more urgent. He decided to skip ahead a few scenes, his lips now pursed around the angel’s dick as his tongue danced up and down his shaft, the warm body squirming against him.

“Cas I fucking need you here right now” He groaned, his back arching as the pleasure began to send his muscles tense.

A cough broke his gasping moans, and when Dean’s eyes shot opened, Castiel was standing at the end of his bed; staring at Deans throbbing cock pulsing in his hand.

“You said you needed me here, it sounded urgent?” He mumbled, a little embarrassed to catch Dean at such a private time.

Dean would have been embarrassed too, if it wasn't for that innocent blue little tie sitting un-tugged on his shirt, and those full beautiful lips that hadn't yet been ravished. He walked over to the angel, his dick still hanging freely from his jeans. Cas looked bewildered, not knowing how to react as he grabbed his tie and forced him against the wall of his room.

“Yeah, it’s urgent” Dean smiled, and before the angel had the time to react, his lips clashed with Deans; and the button of his pants were coming loose.

Dean’s head was in a trance ruled by desire and greed alone, he hadn't even thought of considering that maybe Cas didn't want this, not to mention Dean knew this had to be his first time. So when he felt hands begin to un-button his shirt, he discarded Castiels boxers and threw his hips into him, grinding hard. His lips moved down to Castiel’s neck, biting and licking down to his collar bone while he discarded the rest of his clothes. To Dean he had never looked so perfect, that same terror and hunger burning in his eyes just like they were in his mind; both standing there breathless and naked. Dean’s teeth tore at Cas’ shoulder, his hand becoming lost in those thick brown waves as he tugged the angels head to the side.

He could feel the body tense beneath him, drinking in the sensation of Cas' cock rubbing up against his own, sweet little murmurs jumping from his lips.

“Dean I- what’s happening” Dean met with that blue gaze, and although it was clear this was what Cas had wanted, he looked confused and scared by these new chemicals surging through his body.

“Shh” Dean comforted, kissing him softly on the cheek.

His hands trailer to Castiel’s ass, scooping him up and throwing him down onto the bed. He took a moment to look at the picture in front of him, that innocent little angel waiting for him on the bed, legs open and ass revealed like an inviting toy for Dean to play with. Opening his bedside draw, he found the bottle of lube and squirted a generous load onto his hand, tossing the bottle back into the drawer before messaging the lube on his dick. Castiel lay there patiently, legs waiting as he whimpered to be filled. He needed to feel Deans touch, feel that same surge of pleasure tingle through his veins until he could no longer see. When Dean found himself adequately moist he grabbed Cas’ hips and flipped him over, clambering on top of the awaiting angel.

His hole looked so inviting, and Dean rubbed his luby fingers around it, pushing in one finger to hear Castiel hiss and tense around it. He loved the sound that left the angels mouth, each moan so dirty and needy it kept Deans drive constantly begging for more. He slid in another finger, and Cas was clawing at the bed sheets, the burning of Deans fingers inside him sending pre-come oozing from his cock, he didn't understand the pleasure of a human vessel, but he liked this new sensation.

“Dean, this is amazing” Cas moaned, pushing back slightly as Dean’s finger pulsed in and out of him.

Dean chuckled, removing his fingers and lining up his cock with the angels hole, rubbing his head around his entrance till he could hear whimpers.

“Don’t worry baby, it gets better”

He pushed into Cas’ entrance, feeling him tense instinctively, then relax as Dean pressed forward.

“F-fuck” Dean gasped, feeling him fill Cas’ tight hole that sent pleasure shooting through his legs.

A large moan tumbled out of Castiel’s mouth, his legs shaking as Dean began to slowly thrust into him.

“Dean...I- ahh” Dean thrust harder, one hand on Cas’ hip to steady his movements as the other began to claw along the angels back, digging into muscle and trailing down his spine. His thrust became harder, pleasure pumping through his body as desperate gasps jumped from his partner’s lips, only encouraging Dean to thrust faster.

Deans hand explored every inch of his body feeling each muscle and skin blemish before cupping over Cas' ass a tugging on his balls, massaging them gently as he felt the body beneath him twitch and writhe with pleasure. Castiel's moans increased, the covers on the bed ruffled in his hands as he struggled by stay on his knees.

The pleasure of Deans hand on his balls, and his cock inside him made Cas see stars, each inch of his touch ever closer to collapsing all together.

"Don't stop" He begged, feeling Dean slow down a little, but as soon as the plea left his lips, Dean was slamming into him even harder than before; and he could feel yet a new sensation erupt in his stomach.

“Dean, something’s- fuck” Cas’ back arched, a desperate cry leaving him as he came onto the bed sheets.

“ _fuck fuck fuck_ ” He gasped, tense as his orgasm peaked and began to drift away.

Hearing that sweet little angel curse had Dean at a tipping point, and with one last thrust he too began filling Castiel’s hole in three quick bursts. Dean pulled out of him and collapsed beside Cas, who had already fallen on his back with his legs shaking beneath him.

“That was- urgent” Castiel spoke, and as Dean turned to meet his gaze, his face showed expression of pure seriousness. It was all he could do to laugh, panting as the last glimpse of pleasure drained from his exhausted body.


End file.
